Between the River and Me
by thepianoplayr
Summary: A/U. After the death of her husband, bulma gets trapped in an abusive relationship with an alcoholic. After one particularly violent night, her son swears revenge. rated T for violence and language. somewhat dark, involves murder.


A/N well here it is, my second attempt. Well, actually it's like my tenth but this is the second I haven't got half way through and deleted before even posting it :/ I'm probably gonna delete song of the south, but I'm vowing right now to finish all fanfics I start after that.

This is based on a song by the same name and will be two-three chapters. This chapter is pretty short but I promise the next will be longer.

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DRAGON BALL Z. OR ANY OF TIM MCGRAWS MUSIC!

Between the River and Me.

Trunks was in his favorite spot on a large rock by the river. He sat on the hard, rough surface, hugging his legs tightly to his chest and pressing his face into his knees as the rain fell on his back and head. This was where he always came when something was bothering him; the fresh air and sound of rushing water usually helped to clear his head. But not today. Today, he found no peace in his secluded sanctuary, no relief from the terible pain that now gripped his heart. His body shook violently as he tried to fight back another sob and a fresh wave of tears flowed from his eyes, soaking the knees of his bluejeans (at least it would have, had the rain not already saturated all of his clothes). He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! Trunks was only fourteen; far too young to lose his father. It was a mere hour ago that he found out...

_Trunks stepped off the school bus and started down the lond gravel driveway. "Trunks, wait up!" He stopped and turned around to see his younger sister running as fast as her little six year old legs would go to catch up with him. "Hurry up Bra, it looks like it's about to rain." Indeed, dark clouds were drawing closer, foreshadowing a storm._

_When the children finally reached the small house, they walked in to find it strangely quiet. "Mommy!" Bra yelled before setting out in search of her mother. 'Thats strange' Trunks thought to himself, 'Dad should be home by now.' He followed Bra into the kitchen, and gasped upon entering and seeing his mother collapsed in the floor holding her head in her hands. Both children ran to her and knelt on the lenolium floor next to her.  
"Mom, are you ok?" Trunks asked frantically, realizing she was crying. Bulma only shook her head, and began to sob loudly into her hands. "Mama, why are you crying?" Asked Bra, sounding like she was on the verge of tears herself. Trunks then noticed the corded phone that was hanging off the hook and faintly heard the voice of someone still on the other end. He stood and reluctently reached for the phone, holding it up to his ear."H-hello?" He said shakily, silently hoping no one would answer. "Trunks? Is that you?" He instantly recognized the voice of his best friends father. "Goku, whats going on?" There was a long silence on the other end of the line as goku tried to find the right words; it was hard enough telling Bulma, did he really have to tell Trunks too? Finally, he spoke. _

_"Trunks...Trunks I'm so sorry, it...it's Vegeta." Trunks felt the world start to spin around him when he heard his fathers name. every part of his body became suddenly numb as his mind was momentarily detatched from his physical self. No. No, i couldn't be true! This was all a bad dream, it had to be! Through the ringing in his ears, he fainly heard Gokus words through the phone that he unknowingly still clutched in his hand. "His breaks must have went out going down the mountain. Trunks I..." He let the phone fall from his hand, making a loud thump on the wall that brought him abruptly back to reality. The sounds of his mothers crying and bra yelling at him through her own tears mixed with the rolling thunder outside echoed painfully in his ears.  
Without thinking, he turned and ran back to the front door. He burst out of the house and ran off into the wooded area that surrounded their property, unaware of where he was going. He just ran. He ran untill his legs were to weak to carry him and finaly collapsed. He fell to his knees and cried. 'Its not fair! Why him?' he thought, pounding his fist into the cold, hard ground. 'Why couldn't it be anyone else?' _

_"Why did you take him from me?" He screamed at the sky. "TELL ME!_

_It rained._

_..._

Hey, look down there! Could it be...the review button :^O

Let me know what you think ^_^


End file.
